Lasers and other energy beam devices discharge high energy light beams for various purposes. Such devices can be powered by electrical generators such that a self-powered system is provided. Some electrical generators include engines that discharge heated exhaust gas. Streams of heated exhaust gas can affect atmospheric conditions along an exhaust path near the system. The changed atmospheric conditions along an exhaust path can interfere with the direction and/or focus of high energy beams.